


Plant Watching

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Complete, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Bernadetta keeps watch over the Greenhouse for a while.
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Kudos: 1





	Plant Watching

**Author's Note:**

> For Cinn.

The door to the greenhouse creaks open quietly, and a head of purple hair pokes through. Bernadetta scans the area, making sure that no one else was in the area. She breathes a sigh of relief when the coast is clear and enters the room.

_ The professor just  _ had  _ to pick me, huh?  _ Bernadetta sighs as she goes to the side and picks up the watering can. The professor had asked her specifically to watch over the greenhouse, maybe even take care of a couple of plants, while the greenhouse keeper dealt with some business. Sure it was a relatively easy task and sure it was indoors, but Bernadetta was still miffed that she had been chosen.  _ Was no one else really free? Did it  _ have  _ to be me? _ Bernadetta sighs again. The sooner she can get back to her room, the better.

Bernadetta looks around the wide stone room. Sunlight filters through the domed roof and the windows, some of the plants craning towards the light. The plants themselves practically fill the room, some towering over her with huge green leaves, some blooming with vibrant reds and yellows and all sorts of colors, some bearing enough fruit to weigh down their branches.  _ At least the greenhouse is nice,  _ Bernadetta thinks. It was only a pity that there were no carnivorous plants, but plants were far nicer than people no matter what.

She moves towards a corner of the room behind one of the wider plants. She sits down, the plant’s leaves shielding most of her body from anyone who walks in yet still allowing her to see the entire room. She hums to pass time, taking mental notes of the plants and their shapes.

When the keeper returns, Bernadetta heads quickly back to her room. She takes out a quill and paper and writes while the memory of plants is still fresh in her mind.


End file.
